Never Let Her Go
by Jemima Rose
Summary: Ronan's feeling heartbroken after his split from Amy. As he's learning to cope, another chaser must deal with her feelings for the Kanavan knight. Can their be a happy ending for them? Summaries aren't my thing so please read it for better insight


**Hello everyone! I've decided it's been too long since I've actually written a fanfic. So I came up with this short story. It's not much, just some romantic angst. But, it's my first GC fanfic so I'm excited.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase or it's characters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Today was one of the worst days in Ronan Erudon's existence once those 9 words left her mouth.

"I'm sorry Ronan but I can't be with you."

The young dancer tried to make eye contact with the Kanavan knight but it proved useless. Erudon kept his eyes set on the table by which he stood, staring intently at his trembling hands. He should have known this day would come eventually. No matter what he said or did for Amy Plié her heart would always belong to Jin Kaien. That lucky punk, Ronan thought bitterly. He should have known better than getting in the way of childhood love but how could he resist her?

She was this beautiful girl with fluffy pink ponytails that flowed effortlessly down her pale back. Her cute pouty lips were of the same rosy color while her eyes shined with the loveliest of amber shades. She was a goddess, especially when you heard her youthful voice engaged in song. Songbird had been his nickname for her, before she had let Jin dominate her heart. He had been patient in gaining her admiration. He's still amazed that while Jin was already a member of the Chase at the time she joined she had fallen for him instead. Their courtship hadn't been long but he had enjoyed every lovely minute of it. Unfortunately, Jin had finally gained the courage to tell Amy how he felt about her. And when someone confesses something that significant to you, it's hard not to take notice.

"Ronan" her voice called out to him.

Realizing he had been quiet, the Royal Guardmaster turned his attention back to his lost admirer.

"Yes?" was his calm reply.

"Are you mad at me? I know I shouldn't have led you on like that. It's just with Jin I—"

"It's okay Miss Amy. I understand." He knew it was a lie coming out of his mouth. He just wanted to stay as composed as possible. Breaking down in front of her now wouldn't change her mind. He gently put his hand on her shoulder to soothe her.

"You are too mature Ronan, far too mature and kind for a silly girl like me." Amy's faltering voice went up at this last part, giving way to a small tear that ran down her cheek.

Ronan was surprised when two seconds later she had pulled him into an embrace.

"You should be mad." She whispered into his chest.

She had hugged him on plenty of occasions before but this one was the most emotional. He reluctantly returned the gesture, enclosing his arms around her smaller frame. He felt her hot tears flow freely from her eyes as they soaked his shirt. For that one moment, it felt like time had stopped around them. All was quiet in the Serdin mansion while everyone was out on missions, training exercises or personal time. He knew he had to savor the moment while he could. This would be the last time he would hold her in his arms. Ultimately, they pulled apart. That day they agreed never to talk about their former relationship again. Everyone would figure it out eventually without them uttering a word. They both knew it was time to move on.

The heartbreak of the situation finally reached Ronan later that night in his room. Out of nowhere, a stream of tears left his eyes. His frame went slack as he gently fell against his bedroom door. His body weary from all the emotional turmoil of the day. Next time he had feelings for a girl he wouldn't mess around. He would hold her tight and never let her go.

* * *

**Well, how was it? Reviews of praise and constructive criticism are welcome. Flames are not tolerated. I do plan on continuing this. Thanks for taking the time to read this.**


End file.
